Fairy Tale
by El-Queso
Summary: OC Chase Brighton has never lead a Fairy Tale Life, or even a good one. When he's forced to go to HollyWood arts, he's sure he'll hate it, but ends up finding a home and calling to his Fairy Tale. WARNING: Some Dark Themes.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: So I'm taking a break from HP because I had this idea for a Victorious FF! This has an OC, Chase Brighton. I think it's a good story line, but that's just me, but before we start, a little profile of Chase. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC.

Chase Brighton: Grew up in a really bad part of Detroit, Has OCD, lives with an abusive Grandmother, Father is in jail for murdering Wife when Chase was 7. Acts Bad-Ass and Guarded, but a very special person can see he isn't like that. Came to Hollywood Arts because; a, He's a little bit of a rapper, but usually keeps that to himself. b, He's an actor, but doesn't like to talk about, and c, It's supposed to get acting in his mind so he'll go away from his criminal ways. \

Warning: Dark/evil themes, rating will probably change from T to M soon.

ENJOY!

.

Chase's life was never a fairy tale. He had remembered being 5, sitting in his mother's arms before Daddy came home from work. They were watching his, no, _their_ favorite fairy tale, The Little Mermaid. He would kill someone before he would admit it now. He had been contemplating when he saw the prince find the nude girl on the beach. Would he ever find a girl? Would she be perfect, would her curves fit perfectly into his body, like the character's on the screen did? Would a fairy tale ever come to _him_? When he looked up at his mother from her lap and asked her this. She only smiled and hugged him lovingly. "If you want a Fairy Tale, Call to it, make it come to you." Chase was satisfied and vowed he would find a Fairy Tale and make her come to him.

That was the last good time Chase could remember. By 7 his mother was Dead, and Father in jail, but he couldn't figure out why she was Dead and His Dad was in Jail. He thought back to some detective movie where a man had not done the crimes, but some Stupid police officer had put him in jail anyway. Maybe a stupid Police Officer had put his Daddy in jail. Yeah, that was it. _A Stupid Cop_ he kept saying to himself for years to come until he believed it. By 8 Chase was picked up from the orphanage by his Grandma, who had a million excuses for being a year late. She seemed nice enough, until she through him in the basement in their Detroit home the moment they got home, with a bed and a mini-fridge with 2 small peanut butter sandwiches and 2 bottles of water to last him every week, every Sunday they were replaced, like he was animal in the zoo, his food and water dishes being replaced routinely. By 9, he had figured out he could open a small window by his bed and climb and crawl out, with some difficulty. This was good, because his Grandmother had forgotten how to feed him. He began to make a routine, go to the Grocery Store and get food. Since he had almost no idea what 'money' was, he just took some and attempted to walk out the door. A clerk spotted him and ran over, smiling sweetly. She gently took the cookies out of his hand and asked, "Where's your mommy sweetheart?" Chase, terrified, runs away. Once a block away, Chase frowned. That lady must be like his Grandmother, she hated him and wanted to lock him away forever! He wanted those cookies and he would have them, Dammit! He started to walk back and a thought truck him; what if he took the cookies and ran away, but someday the lady saw him, recognized him, and locked him away, just like his Grandmother had? He saw something hanging out of a dumpster and took it. A snow hat. To a normal adult, it would have fit over their head perfectly. But to him, it went to his neck, like a mask. He found a pair of scissors on the ground and had an idea! He cut eyeholes, a nose hole, and a mouth hole and slipped it on. Perfect! If she couldn't recognize him if he wore this, right? He ran back to the store with his mask on, entered slowly, nodded 'casually' at the clerk, took some cookies, and _ran._ The clerk attempted to Chase him, but Chase's smallness made him agile and he shook her off. Cookies, yum. By 10, Chase was a world-class thief, able to pick locks, avoid cameras, and know where to kick people when they cornered him. However, many neighborhood thugs had noticed his routine, caught him, took his goods, and beat him up one day. They left him with so many bruises and cuts, he was forced to crawl home, which was just a mere 7 feet away. By 11, The Thugs (Most of them part of Gangs) beat him up every day. Or, at least, they attempted to. Sometimes Chase was able to outrun them, sometimes h couldn't. By 12, Chase was cutting himself, but only sometimes, only times like when his Grandma told him it wasn't no stupid cop who sent his Dad to jail, his Dad had killed his mom! OR when the Thugs beat him up so bad his arm was broken, and his Grandma refused to bring him to the hospitals. At this age, he noticed something weird about himself. Whenever he scratched his arm, he would feel the impulse to scratch the other. If he didn't, he wouldn't feel right. He would go around and touch walls for no reason. He soon recognized it as normal, and almost forgot about it. Almost. By 13, Chase was allowed to go to school. He hadn't before because he was allowed to go a while without it because of the 'Traumatic Experience' He received when he was a kid. It was a living Hell. He couldn't read for shit, couldn't multiply, so all his grade's where F's. 0's. He was beat up almost as bad as the Thugs on his street beat him up. He eventually stopped caring and ditched almost every day. By 14, he was stealing from people's homes as well. By 15, He was not buff, but strong. When the Thugs on the street surrounded him, he could punch at least one down before they dog piled him and dragged him to a porta-potty and dump his head in it. By 16, however, his life changed. He was sneaking out when;

He crawled out of his Basement cage and hid in a bush and looked around. '_Fuck' _He thought. The Thugs were waiting down the street. One noticed a rustle in the bush and pointed, smirking. Before he could run, the men were around him. He whispered, "Come on," barely audible to hear. The biggest one smiled, coming to him. "What was that, Kitty?" Kitty, a stupid nickname they had come up with 2 years ago. Chase tensed up and through a punch. The man fell, but everyone else took out crowbars, bats, hard things, or just fists and surrounded him. Chase braced himself, but the beatings never came. He looked around. The Thugs were running down the street, pulling their sagging pants up to go faster. Chase gasped. A cop car! In Their Neighborhood! Chase considered running, he had run from cops before, but he could tell this one could catch him. The other ones were fat, but this one was tall and muscular. The Officer walked over to Chase and smiled. Chase didn't smile back. "Pull your pants up son," The Man ordered. Chase immediately complied, pulling _**his**_ sagging pants up. Suddenly, the officer was inches from his face, and he gasped. Chase furrowed his brow, wondering why. Two seconds later, the man said "Get in the Car!"

Turns out a security camera had caught Chase before he had put his mask on. One mistake, and now Chase was in court. He had two choices: Go to Juvey for 25 years for all the crimes he had committed, or be 'refurbished' out of his criminal ways. He went to a therapist and they figured out Chase enjoyed movies a lot. He snuck upstairs and watched as many movies at night as he good. They called an acting tutor, and they also figured out Chase was a good actor. Chase wondered what the _fuck _this meant for him. Two weeks later, he was packing to go to HollyWood Arts High School, California. His grandma will drive there in there car, while Chase went in his Parole officer's car, which happened to be Officer Smith, the cop who had arrested him in the first place. The Officer was moving out to California to watch Chase for the time being, leaving his family for the 9 months he had to watch Chase. Chase was secretly sorry about this, but he would never admit it. Officer Smith hated Chase, and Chase hated him back. They were both okay with that. Chase saw the small apartment complex that he would be staying in for his high school, his Grandmother's car already there. This was it. His new life. '_Maybe you'll call to your fairy tale here," _Chase thought, not really believing it.

A/n: So The Tale Starts! The reason they didn't fly their was because Chase's Grandmother can't afford it. Please R/R! 


	2. A New Life

A/N:I promise this is not going to be as canon as last time!

Disclaimer: Read Disclaimer from 1st chapter.

Chase woke with a start. He yawned, put on his baggy pants, t-shirt and light jacket. He was sure to wear a sweatband on his right hand to cover up what needn't be seen. He got up to crawl out of his window, clambering on his bed. He hit solid wall. He finally opened his eyes to a squint. '_Oh Yeah,_' he thought. He was in his brand new apartment. He glanced at the clock, sighing slightly. 5:30 a.m. He wouldn't need to go to his new school for 2 hours. He rolled his eyes. It's not like he was going back to sleep. He grabbed his already packed backpack and walked out of his bedroom. It felt strange, having an actual room instead of a freezing basement. He almost didn't like it. Almost. He saw his Grandma passed out on the couch, at least 7 bottles of beer around her elderly self. Despite himself, he felt a twinge of concern. '_She's too old for this shit,_' He thought. He shook himself and headed out the door and down the steps of his apartment building.

As he went outside, he saw to headlights turn on and a car pulled out of a parking position from the street, following him. He gritted his teeth in frustration. That was his parole officer. He was being followed, and he didn't like it. He went to the darkened school and sat on a cold bench outside the gates.

Two hours later, people started coming. Chase cast his eyes down. He would say he didn't like the 'look' of these people, but truthfully, he was _afraid _of them. Years of being beat up every day at school or by the local gang left him antisocial. He had never interacted with anyone other than his parents positively, and that was more than 11 years ago. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He instinctively raised a fist and turned around. "Don't be raising your fist at me, boy!" growled Smith. Chase put his fist down as the man held out his muscular hand. "Bag. Now." Chase rolled his eyes and handed the man the bag. "_Really_" He hissed, infuriated. "You couldn't have done this 2 hours ago, when no one was here?" Smith was equally as angry as he rifled through the red bag. "My orders where to check your bag at 7:30 a.m." he responded. "Whatever," Chase said, snatching his bag back as it was held out to him.

Chase was told to go to locker N1111, which, in case he forgot, was next to 'make it shine.' He wasn't sure what that meant, but he did notice something weird about the lockers. They were all decorated! He saw a Refrigerator, a Piano, and the 2 weirdest were of what looked like splotches of spit-up food, and one covered in freakin' scissors! He eventually found his locker, a blank one, next to one that said 'Make it Shine!" '_Oh_' thought Chase, realizing what the Dean meant. He glanced at his locker combo, but it wouldn't work. He had never used his locker at his old school, so he had never opened it. Suddenly, two girls walked up to the 'Shine' locker and they appeared to be arguing. "I told you Cat, they couldn't grow puppy flowers! It's not possible!" The tall one said. She had on a purple shirt and black pants. The shorter one had red hair. Like, _really_ red hair. She was short, smiling, had an orange tank top on, and was wearing a red skirt that clashed with her hair. Then the one called Cat suddenly noticed him and literally bounced over, covering the 2-foot distance between them. "Hi I'm Cat! Only I'm not a cat, I think," She looked momentarily confused before continuing, "What's your name?" Chase looked scared. "Um," he stuttered. "Oh, hi Um! Do you like puppy flowers? Tori says they don't make them, but I swear I saw some on the way to school today!" Chase frowned. "Nice Piercings!" She said, pointing at his ears. Suddenly, the one called Tori moved forward and smiled in a friendly way. "I'm sorry. She's like this some times. Well, all the time, really." Chase looked at Cat who was reaching out to touch his earring. He immediately tensed. _He was on the street, a Thug reaching out to pull him down by his ear… _ "Stop, Cat!" Tori said Sternly. Cat whipped her hand away and said she was sorry. "Look, why don't you go get some cupcakes or something?" Tori said patiently. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Cat screamed, running away. Tori shook her head and extended her hand. "Tori, Tori Vega." Chase stared at the hand in between them, unsure of what to do. "Well?" Tori aid, suppressing a giggle. "Shake it!" Chase grabbed Tori's wrist, shook her arm up and down, and turned away to try to open his locker again. "Your Funny!" Tori laughed. Chase wasn't sure if this was good or bad, so he just nodded. "Hey, you need help opening your locker?" Tori offered. "No," Chase said bluntly. "Oh, okay." Tori said, practically breathing confusion. She watched as he took out a binder, which had a small mallet in it. (He had to sneak it passed Smith somehow.) Tori gaped as he rose the mallet, aiming for the lock. She grabbed his wrist. He tensed again. _He was on the floor, his arm being twisted. He heard a snap and he blacked out….. _ He swung around. "_What?" _He hissed. She now looked scared. "You don't want to be doing that, do you? You'll get in trouble!" Chase was genuinely confused. "Really? How do I open it?" Tori smiled. "Where's your code?" Within minutes, Chase knew how to open his locker, He dropped his mallet in it and smiled. "That's nice."_ And it was. He vowed that he would learn everything he could. So He could have that nice feeling again._ Tori smiled as she gave him a little hug. "What's your name?" She asked. Chase opened his mouth to say, but the bell rang. Tori ran to class, "Tell me later, K?" Chase was left still thinking about the hug.

Chase entered Sikowit's class five minutes late. Hey, when a man's gotta pee, a man's gotta pee. Tori leaned over to Beck, Jade and Andrea and whispered. "That's the new kid. I don't think he's from around here." "Why's that?" asked Andrea in an equally hushed tone. "Well, he flinched if your hand came within two feet of him, and he didn't know how to open his locker. He almost hit it with a mallet. Jade looked up at this. "Where'd he get a mallet and where can I get one to beat you over the head with?" Tori rolled her eyes "From his backpack." Jade raised her eyebrows and said; "I like his earrings." Beck said, "Could he speak well? He might be from out of the country." "Only 1 or two words, but he was shy. He was almost afraid of us!" Toris whispered. "And his name's 'Um'." Cat put in. Jade patted her head, rolling her eyes. "Class, this is our new student. Well, mystery boy, what's your name?" Sikiowits announced. Chase looked at the class and mumbled a name. "Say it louder now. "Chase Brighton." This time he said it barely audible enough to hear. He expected them to laugh for having such a stupid name, but they didn't. "Well, Chase, please find a seat. I suggest finding one with a friendly group so you don't end up like that young gentleman over there." He pointed to a boy with a thin frame and dirty blonde hair and glasses. Beck raised his hand in greeting. "Chase, over here." He recognized Tori and waved to her awkwardly. She smiled brightly back and nodded encouragingly when he looked like he was about to take the seat next to Andrea, but he instead sat in between Cat and Jade, casing Tori to facepalm. Jade nodded at Chase and stuck a hand out deliberately. Boy, was this all making Tori mad! She had told Jade he had personal space issues, why did she have to bother him like this? Chase tensed and pretended she wasn't there. _He was having his hand crushed under a super-human grip while having sticks and rocks thrown at his back…. _Jade noticed this and pulled away. She hadn't expected that reaction! One of pain and sorrow. Jade knew immediately he had a messed up past and vowed she'd get to the bottom of this. "So, Chase, since you were late, will you please read what the board says?" The board read: '_Remember to donate to Japan by the end of the week, and I like puppies!"_ Chase strained his eyes and started to read. "Ree-no-ro-no-re-re-memb-er." He tried. He noticed everyone looking at him funny and he turned red. '_Of course, dummy, you can't even read Bob books yet_!' Sikowits, noticing his embarrassment, played off the situation nicely, telling SinJin to read it instead. Jade had an idea. She took out a blank notebook and scrawled: "Can't Read." She knew it seemed stalker-ish, but she had to figure this guy out.

"Hey, Chase!" called Jade after school, watching Chase walk around like he was about to die any second. Chase had learned all of there names. Beck was tall and muscular. Chase was afraid of him . Andrea was also muscular, but he and Chase were about the same. Tori was nice and could help him when he needed, Cat was amusing, and Jade was okay when she wasn't snapping at people. Robbie was a great ventriloquist, but he swore 'Rex' would be 'Sawdust' the first chance he got. "Mind if I walk you home today?" This could be one of her chances to get to know him better to figure him out. When they had asked him where he was from, Chase said 'somewhere,' when Cat asked him his favorite food, he said 'edible'. Chase shrugged. He walked down the street, eyes going back and forth, as if awaiting impending doom from all directions. After 5 minutes of walking, Jade asked, "What's your favorite kind of music?" "Rap and Hip-Hop." Chase responded, beaming at the name. _Of course_, Jade thought, glancing at his pants, shoes, ears, and flat-bill elmo hat. "Can I ask you something?" Chase asked out of nowhere. Jade was shocked. She was supposed to be asking questions! "Sure," she said invitingly, trying to get him to talk. "Where are all the Thugs? Gangs?" He asked. Jade raised an eyebrow. "We don't have many of those here." He nodded thoughtfully. Jade was astounded. 7 minutes, and she already had two clues, two astounding pieces of information!

Jade glanced around her for the millionth time to see the same police car following them. "Why is he _stalking _us?" She growled. Chase looked away and said "Bye, Jade." Jade was actually sad as Chased opened a door to an apartment complex. He was growing on her. _Oh Well. _

Chase walked into his apartment. His Grandmother was still passed out on the couch. Chase walked to his room, and, tired, fell asleep.

Jade was in Beck's RV. Beck was on his laptop, doing homework, while Jade was reading her list;

_Can't Read_

_Appears to be able to write, which is weird_

_Finds Cat amusing_

_Afraid of Beck_

_Wondering where Gangs were_

_Likes Rap music_

_Lives with Grandmother_

_Has earrings._

_Nice eyes. _

She wasn't sure why she put the last part in, but hey, it was true. She put her notes away and layed down _I'm close Chase, oh so close. _And she fell asleep in Beck's RV for the night.

A/N: So, Detective Jade, You like? Should he end up with Jade, Cat or Tori? Please do some R/R


	3. A Letter From Dad

A/N: R/R please.

Chase was waved over by Andrea from where he was sitting at a Lunch Table. Chase sat. To the right was Andrea and Cat. To his left was Jade and Beck. He stared at his peanut butter and jelly in silence. Everyone else was talking, Jade and Cat discussing the upcoming karaoke-dokie song later, while Andrea was talking with Back on the upcoming plays. Suddenly, someone whispered in his ear. "Chase?" Chase looked around. Now everyone was silent. Tori looked strange. Worried, almost. Almost. "The Dean told me this is for you." She handed him an envelope, which looked like it had been opened, then the letter stuffed back in with haste. He nodded in thanks and looked at it. He realized why it had been searched.

To: Chase Brighton, HollyWood Arts High Skool, California. (His father was as illiterate as him)

From: Detroit County Jail

The only reason he could read it was because he had gotten a letter with the same stuff written on it, minus the Hollywood Arts part, back when he was 8. He had never read it, his Grandma just told him what was on the envelope. He opened it and sighed in Dismay. He layed it facedown and started to eat again. "Well?" asked Jade, "What does it say?" Tori glared at Jade. "It's his business! He'll tell us when he's-" "I Can't read it." Chase cut Tori off in a mumble. The table went silent. Jade was looking at him, torn between amusement and concern, Cat looked at him Blankly, Andrea and Beck looked away awkwardly, and Tori was staring in Concern. She stood up and said "Come with me." She Beck and Andrea starting a hasty conversation, and Jade staring at Tori in rage.

The arrived in a deserted hallway. "Do you want me to read it?" Chase clutched it tighter in panic. "NO! you'll laugh and make fun of me and you'll tell every-" Tori put a finger to his lips. "You know I won't do that, Chase. I won't even tell anyone back at the table if you don't want me to." Chase looked at her. Was he trusting enough. He sighed. "Fine," he said, shoving the letter at her. She looked at him thankfully. She then read it aloud;

"_Dear son: _

_ Sorry I sent this through the Goddam school, but I don't know your knew address yet. Anyway; How's school? You got a girl yet? Had babies? I wouldn't be surprised if you did, your so handsome. I know you hate me for doing that crime, but she was asking for it! I heard you were forced to go to that acting school or else, well, I won't say for luck. *Knock on Wood*. Write me back, bud, I still love you, and I know deep down you love me to. The reason I didn't write for so long was because I had to learn to write so I cood write it, instead of my cellmate. I Love you, you're going to be a great actor, and don't you ever forget it._

_ Love,_

_ Tom Mathew Brighton"_

Tori looked at Chase in shock. His Dad was in Jail? What did he do? How long? Why was Chase forced to go here? Chase was looking at his feet in silence. He whispered, "I- I hate him." His voice rose. "I hate that Bitch!" And Tori walked over and Hugged him tight, and he cried. He cried hard. He cried harder than when the Gang beat him up. He cried harder than when he cut himself. He cried. Suddenly, Tori let go and screamed, "SinJin!" SinJin was standing there, shocked. Tori hissed, "You heard it, didn't you?" SinJin nodded. Within seconds, he was against a locker, Chase was holding him there by his collar. Tori shrieked and tried to pull Chase off. "You can't tell no one, got it MotherFucker?" SinJin was in shock. "Say it, or Imma make you forget!" Chase shouted, raising a fist. Suddenly, two strong hands pulled him off. Chase fought it, but this man was huge. He looked up to see Smith. He snarled and tried to get out of the grip. Tori was in a haze of confusion. Why was a random police officer doing In there school. "STOP!" growled Smith. Chase growled and spat, but he fell limp. "Good, I'll be seeing you in the principal's office. Said Smith, shoving Chase in that direction. He helped SinJin up, brushed him off, nodded to Tori, then headed off after Chase.

Chase sat in the restroom, crying. _One Strike. _ These words kept replaying in his head. He had two more until he was heading back to Detroit Juvenile Detention Center. He looked at the sink. He pulled out a knife. Then he pulled up his sweatband to reveal two small, parallel scars. He aligned he knife right below his second one. Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. "Chase!" no response. "Beck, Andre, please go get him." Chase immediately put the knife away and pulled down his sweatband. He felt two hands grab him around the shoulders. He tensed _He was being choked and dragged to a porta-potty near a construction sight that had recently been used_. Beck and Andrea set him down by a locker and turned to Tori. "Why was he crying? What did the letter say?" Tori looked at them defiantly. "I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone." Andrea and Beck nodded understandingly. After they left, Tori reached out to help him up. He avoided the hand and stood up by himself. "Do you want me to walk you home?" She asked sweetly. _'So it's the end of the day."_ He nodded and Tori took his hand and walked him outside.

Jade was at the gates, leaning against a pillar. "Hey, Vega, I'm taking him home!" Tori just gave her a bittersweet smile as they continued walking. Chase looked at Jade apologetically and she shrugged and walked off.

Walking with Tori was different then walking with Jade. Jade like to talk, but Tori was silent. The one question she asked was "Why is that Cop Car following us?" Chase just shrugged. Unlike Jade, Tori didn't stop at the complex doors, but followed him up the 5 flights of stairs. Chase nodded at Tori and said "Thanks." As they reached his front door. "Wait!" Tori said. Chase watched with a raised an eybrow as she rifled through her backpack and pulled out a strip of paper. She scrawled a phone number on it and said, "Text Me!" Chase nodded. He didn't have the heart to tell he didn't have a phone. Tori stopped and listened at the door for a minute. "I'm home!" she heard Chase call. "Get me a Fucking beer!" She heard a raspy voice say. "Shut up, Bitch!" Chase shouted back

Jade and Chase were the only ones at the lunchtable, as they were early. She was watching him do his homework. "Why is it you can write, but not read?" She asked suddenly. Chase looked up. "If it makes any sense, I can only read it if I write it. If Sikowits writes 'Remember', I don't know how to sound it out because I use memory. I remember a certain set of words= remember, but only if _I _write it." Jade stared at him. "That- doesn't make any sense." Chase just nodded. Minutes later, Cat was on his left and Andrea to his right. "Hi, Chase!" Cat shouted. "Watcha doin? Chase grunted "Homework," "Hey, That sounds fun! Can I have a hug?" Chase looked at her surpising question. Her brown eyes were full of 'please?'s. Jade spoke up, "Cat, I don't think-" Andrea silenced her with a hand, to which she glared and looked away. Chase slowly wrapped his arms around her, and she eagerly returned the hug. Chase tensed. He tried not to let his memories take over. She was full of a strawberry and hair dye aroma. _He was being punched in the stomach repeatedly; he could feel the vomit making it's way up his throat. _He realized Cat had let him go and he let go to.

Sikowits called Chas and Robbie up front. "Chase, you're a gangster threatening Robbie, Robbie you're a wimp trying to get out of this situation. '_Pff, This'll be easy," _Chase thought. All he had to do was thinking about his past. Robbie immediately put his hands up, begging mercy. "Please, don't hurt me," Chase looked at him with steely eyes that held no regret. "Imma make you bleed, boy." He said taking a step closer. The class gaped. He was a great actor! "Please, I'll give you my money!" Robbie continued, taking a step back. "I don't want yo money, I want your arm!" Chase said, cracking his knuckles. "No!" Robbie said. "Yes," Grinned Chase. Jade took out her notebook and wrote: _Great Actor _"Eerily realistic, but good job boys!" Called Sikowits. The boys sat down.

Tori was sad. She didn't know why. She had seen Cat and Chase hug and she was grouchy. It made her even angrier that Chase had not texted her. She wondered if he texted Cat. _Of course not, _She thought, _He can't read. Still, he could've called me,_ She was in Mrs. Anderson's class, reading some lyrics by some pop felt bad for Chase, who was concentrating _hard_ on his paper. He was trying, trying so hard it hurt to even watch him. After class, she meant to talk to him when she spotted him around the corner talking to Jade. She hid and listened. Jade was handing him something. "Here's my number. Call." Chase looked ashamed as he mumbled, "No Phone. To Poor." Jade looked away. "Oh. Do you have a Slap? A Splashface." "No Computer" Jade sighed and wrapped him in a surprising hug and walked away. Tori felt bad for being angry. Now she knew why Chase couldn't call her.

A/N: So I'm not really sure where the story should go from her: suggestions?


	4. I Love The Way You Lie

A/N: N/A

JK! Hope you love, and don't hate for some bad stuff that _will _happen,

Diclaimer: Read first Chap and I don't own Eminem or Rhianna's song: Love the way You lie.

Chase sat at the luch table, silently shoveling food in his mouth. He was trying to be silent, to stay away from conversation. That was, until Cat piped up: "Chase, do you want to come to the Karaoke-Doki tonight?" Chase wanted to say no. He wanted to make a stupid excuse, but one look at Cat's pleading face told him he couldn't say no. He nodded. Everyone looked satisfied.

After Cat had announced that she and Jade would singing in the Karaoke-Whatever in Sikowits' class, Tori said she couldn't because she had to watch her sister Trina for some Tooth problem. Chase was sad. He liked Tori. He wished she could come.

Chase was in his room, Cat and Jade would be picking him up in a few minutes. He was rifling through his backpack when he saw his father's letter that Tori had given him earlier. He stared at it hard. Something Snapped.

"I'll get him," Jade said. "You wait in the lobby and look at all the pretty pictures in the magazines." "KK!" Cat said excitedly. A few minutes later, Jade was knocking on Chase's door. No answer. 1 minute passed. Another knock. No answer. She opened the unlocked door. She saw his Grandmother passed out on the couch, 11 bottles of beer around her. She rolled her eyes in disgust and went down the single hallwy to what seemed like a room. She looked through the opened door and saw Chase's backpack open. She looked towards the room's bathroom to see a piece of paper by the closed door. It looked like it had been crumpled and opened again. That's when she heard it. Whimpering from the bathroom. She slowly opened the door, hesitating, ready to close it if he was doing his business. She saw him at the sink, his eyes blank from the mirror. "Chase?" she asked slowly. She slowly moved closer to him, cautiously raising a finger to tap him. When he didn't respond, she looked down at the sink to see what he was doing and gasped. 2 small scars where on his wrist, in parallel lines. A third one was there, freshly bleeding. He had his wrist below that one, ready to make another. She immediately took his knife and through it in the toilet, then grabbed some toilet paper and wrapped it around his wrist. He remained unresponsive as she pulled him to his bed. She tried to shake him out of it, but he just looked at her and blinked. She whispered. "Chase?" She whispered. "You have to show me where your band-aids are." He pulled his wrist away. "Why do you care?" "Because," said jade, pulling her own bracelet down. There were two scars there. Chase nodded and looked at Jade. Their lips crashed together, but almost immediately, Chase pulled out. '_It's not right. She's got Beck.' _"Let's go," Chase said, pulling down his Sweatband. On the way down, Chase said, "Please, don't tell." Jade understood. No one needed to know about her scars, either.

Jade and Cat were amazing! As they walked off the stage, the MC said: "And we have one more person in this singing competition: Chase Brighton!" Chase was surprised as Cat pulled him on stage. Beck leaned over to Jade and whispered, "I didn't know he sang." Jade smiled evilly. "He doesn't. I signed him up." Beck shook his head in disappointment. "What? It'll be good for him!"

"Well, Chase," The MC said, "What would you like to sing tonight?" Chase stood there stupidly with the microphone. '_Fuck it, Might as well go along for the ride._' "Love The Way You Lie." He finally said. "Ow! Got some Hip-Hop in here-er-er-er-" He was silenced by a single glare from Chase.

Voice: _"Just Gonna stand there and watch me burn. _

_ It's all Right because I love the way It Hurts."_

_ "Just Gonna stand there and hear me cry?_

_ That's all right because I love the way you lie._

_ I Love the way You lie,_

_ I love the way you lie,"_

Chase: _"I Can't tell you what it really is,_

_ I Can only tell you what it feels like,_

_ And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe,_

_ But I still fight_

_ While I can fight._

_ It's all right, as long as the wrong_

_ Feels right, it's like I'm in flight. _

_ High off of love, Drunk from the hate."_

About 5 minutes later, Chase stepped off stage. Immediately, everyone was surrounding him, screaming and shouting. Chase just pushed through, sitting down, not really caring what they thought. He wouldn't admit, but he felt good inside.

"Chase, come here!" It was Jade. They were in Tori's house, the girls outside, Chase, Beck , Robbie, and Andrea were failing to hold Trina down. Beck had Trina's arms, Robbie was whining that she bit him. Andre was trying to get the ropes _back_ on her, and Chase was trying to grab her legs without getting kicked in the face. He failed. He abandoned the group, holding his bleeding lip. "What is that?" asked Tori, pointing at his face. "Blood." He said with some difficulty, his lip was growing fat. "Cool," smiled Jade. Cat giggled, Chase held back a laugh, and Tori gave her a strange look. "Didn't you rap?" Chase nodded, now avoiding talk. "Here," said Cat suddenly. She pulled out some ointment and started rubbing his fat lip. Three questions swirled in his mind: Why did Jade glare at every girl that touched him, why was Tori giving Cat the same look as Jade, and why Did Cat have ointment for a fat lip? As Cat sat back down, Chase immediately felt his wound begin to heal. "Vega here didn't believe me when I told her." Tori rolled her eyes and said to the three: "What are we gonna do about it?" Cat giggled girlishly and said, "Jade's got a plan," in a sing-song voice.

After Jade had told them all the plan, Tori was called back into the house by a screaming Andrea, and Cat followed. Jade and Chase stood in silence for a few moments before she suddenly said, "You were really great." Chase was shocked. Jade complimented no one, not even Beck. Speaking of Beck- "Beck broke up with me," Now Chase was feeling awkward. How did this change his life at all? 'Your-Your not sad." She now stared at her elbow, what was that look on her face? Was it- _shyness? _It wasn't Tough shy, either, it was _girlishly _shy! Now Chase wanted nothing more then to go inside, to get kicked by Trina again so he would pass out and he'd wake up in his basement, or maybe even getting beaten up, anywhere but _here_. "Because- maybe I had another Guy in mind." Was tough- guarded Jade West really talking like this, vulnerable and almost scared? "W-Who?" Chase said, almost not wanting to know. Almost. She suddenly walked toward him in long, powerful, but still shy and shaky steps. She clasped his hand and leaned into his cheek, planting a small kiss that burned through his cheek. "You," She whispered in his ear, causing his jewel to shake as he shivered. His head was swimming. He had been here for maybe 7 days, and a Jade West was asking him out? He stepped back, pulling his hand back. "No!" She took another stepped and looked him in the eye. "Yes," She said, her eyes full of pleads and hopes. He wanted to slap her, to clap his hands, to snap, to pour water on her head and say, "Come back, Jade West! Who is this stranger that has taken your place?" He felt himself tense and he moved away two steps back. "I can- I won't!" He said forcefully, but his voice wavered in fear. He didn't care what sudden personality switcheroo she went through, He was still talking to Jade, and she could still blow. "Why?" she asked, now tears were falling down her face, "We-We-kissed!" He couldn't deny it. They _had _kissed. He forced himself not to look in her eyes and focus instead on her quivering lips. "Jade, I'm getting over a lot of stuff, and a new obstacle is in my way, I can't give you the attention you need!" She didn't believe him. "Like what? What are you getting over?" He caught himself from saying, "Well, Bitch, I come from an abusive family, I was beat up every day, I might be goin' to Juvey, oh yeah, and did I mention my dear da-da's in jail for murdering my Mom!" She couldn't know any of that. He kept his cool and said through gritted teeth. "I'm anti-social. I've never had a girlfriend." She stepped closer, concern and realization filling her eyes now. "I thought you were over that." He shook his head. "I promise you'll be the first girl I ask out." H said, which was a little cliché, but true. "How long?" She now whispered. "Dunno. Could be a week, maybe a year." '_Or nine months' _he thought as he watched Jade turn around, stand up straight, and walk back to the house. Her barricades were up again, this time strengthened with guards of sadness and anger.

A/N: Thanks to IHeartYou and Lemonade mouth for being my first ever reviewers.


	5. Back To Detroit

A/N: So, please R/R, I have a little question for the end of the chapter for u to answer in the reviews!

Chase watched Tori break out of Ugly-Betty mode, sing, dance, look good, embarrass Hayley and Tara, the whole 9 yards. As she jumped down, she looked at him expectantly, as if he was to drop on one knee with a "Will you marry me?" He just gave her a small smile and nod. She grinned, and ran forward and hugged him a _lot _longer than comfortable. He tensed as she crossed the line when her breasts touched his chest. _'"Let me go!" 10 year old Chase was being dragged to a thinly frozen lake. The Gang laughed as the threw him 10 feet out to the ice. It broke and he was under, he could barely hear them shouting, 'Have a nice swim, Kitty!" He spluttered and coughed as he his the hole he came out, holding on to the ice for dear life as visions of sea monsters swam in front of his eyes…..' _He came out of his horrible past and witnessed Jade's hair extensions flash and she was out of the Karaoke-whatever-the-fuck-this-place–is, and he ran passed Tori and Chased her. He found her by Cat's car, shivering in the rain that so happened to be falling, fitting both of their moods. He walked cautiously. "What's the matter?" he asked her cautiously. "I wouldn't expect you to understand," She said with daggers in her voice. He was confused. "Why?" he asked. "Your _antisocial._" She responded, cruelly imitating him. He was hurt. "You should get inside. You'll get pneumonia out here." She just stood there, back to him. _'Godammit, Why is she so stubborn?" _ Suddenly, she just whipped around and shouted, "Let me spell it out; If you tell me your not ready for a girlfriend, tell me I'll be the first girl you choose, and I see you getting _touchy _with another girl, it kinda makes me want to- to- do _it _again." Chase was surprised at her outburst. He glanced at her bracelet before moving forward. "I never said you couldn't hug me." He said gently. "Please, I don't want _your _hugs, _your_ kisses, _your_ love, I don't even want _you _as a boyfriend!" She said, stamping towards him, until she was inches from his face. He tried as hard as God would let him, but he still tensed. _Hard. _'_He was under a dog pile, unable to breathe. He felt himself blackout as he breathed out one more breath….' _She was staring at him in pure Rage. She hissed so the spit landed on his mouth. "Stop _doing _that_," _she hissed so the spit landed on his face. Chase's brain snapped, the loosely held screws in his head fell, the monster in his soul was let loose, he whispered back, "Good. Glad to know you hate me." He headed back towards the club. "Maybe he'll drive me to the airport." Jade flinched and shouted. "Where are _you_ going?" He turned around. "Detroit." He looked her in the eye. He might as well let the truth spill now. "But no, not to live in a basemen, having to steal food from the Grocery store, Because I'm broke as _fuck!" _He spat the last word in front of her shoes. "Not to get beat up at school or by the local gang. No, Jade, Dear beloved," He said the last words in cruel Irony, "I'm goint to Fuckin' Juvey for 25 years!" Her jaw dropped. "That's right., That stalking cop car was my parole officer! He's probably over there somewhere! Come out, Smith!" He laughed maniacally, walking in circles. He called the name several times, causing Jade to back away in fear of momentary insanity. He turned around, his eyes looking odd now. "I had a choice, West. Go to Juvey for 25 for commiting 1,250 domestic crimes, with an added 10 years for resisting arrest to be takin' to a therapist! Doesn't make sense, huh? 10 years added for resisting. That's Detroit." He spoke the last words in a whisper, turning around to looking away. "….Or I could've come here, become and actor and 'forget' my past. I ain't gonna forget my Dad murdered my mom, or that I was beat up every day, and that's why I can't stop doing _that." _And he turned away, and within moments, he was in the club. He smiled slightly at Cat and whipered, "Can I use your phone." She sensed the waver and handed him the phone. It was important. Tori, Andrea, Beck, Cat, Robbie, and Rex watched as he dialed a number. "Smith. It ain't gonna work. Yeah I'm sure. I'll get someone to drive me and I'll pack my suitcase." He hung up and handed Cat back her phone. Tori stepped forward. "Chase- are you leaving?" She asked. Chase just smiled sadly and nodded. Tori looked stung as he looked away delibrelty, saying to them all, "I would love it you guys came with me to pack." He than walked out, heading for Beck's car. Beck looked around, shrugged, and followed, trying to act tough. Andrea followed, and Cat, crestfallen put her arm around Tori and led her after them.

Chase shoved open his door. "Where goin' back" Chase snapped at his Grandma. "What? No! I like it here!" His Guardian yelled defiantly. "Shut up, bitch. Smith's already on his way." His grandma looked affronted, then said. "I'll meet you there at 7:30 tomorrow," and promptly fell asleep. Chas'e gang looked shocked. They all walked into his room. It was small, a bed, a few thin blankets, clothes strewn everywhere, a door lead to a small bathroom, and a bookshelf which only held a crumpled letter and one in an envelope. It took them literally 5 minutes to pack and Chase gave them all hugs. Tori refused to look at him. He fist-bumped Andrea and managed to work up the courage to high-five Beck.

Before he left, Cat ran forward for one last hug. "I-I don't want you to leave.." She whispered. "Chase hugged her. I'll miss you, too." "You were fun," "So where you, Cat, and always different." She looked at him through teary eyes. '_oops,' _he thought. "I'm different?" "No Cat, not different, you're," He struggled as his small mind tried to find an explanation. He smiled. He had it. "You're just painted a little differently. I'll always love you for that." And he rubbed her red hair in emphases. She looked at him. "Are you painted differently?" Chase planted a small kiss on her head before turning away. "No, Cat. I was never painted. I was _Vomited _on." Everyone just stared at him before Cat whispered, "Ew," Chase laughed out loud before asking, "You liked my earrings, didn't you? Here, please remember me. I'll remember you." He took off one and handed it to her. She looked at it's shine before stuffing it in her pocket. He turned to Beck. "Sorry for your break up man. It was my fault. You didn't break up with her did you?" Beck looked at him, "No," he said. "Thought so." He looked at Andrea. "Music like yours will always live in my soul, man." Andrea pulled him into a man hug for which Chase didn't tense, (For once!) before turning to Tori. He hugged her tight and whispered, "Without you, I would of left the first day, if it means anything." Tori's gaze told him it did. Chase headed for Smith's car before turning to the group. He had know these people for only 8 short days, and now he was throwing it all away. He hid the tears before ducking into the back of the car. There stood his canvas with an abstract painting, his musician, his broken up friend, and his tour guide. Where was his princess?

The four stood in awkward silence in Beck's RV, until a knock was heard. Beck opened it and Jade leaped in and asked, "Where's Chase?" Beck looked around, anywhere but her. He felt bad she wasn't at the goodbye. "On a plane to wherever he used to live," Robbie, who was behind Jade, said "Uh, he didn't say goodbye to me." Jade glared at him through her running mascara, "No one cares!" Tori looked around and asked, "What's the matter? Where's he going back to?"

Jade told everything. How he lived in Detroit, was cutting himself, his Dad was in Jail for murdering Chase's mom, He was beat up daily, and that's why he didn't like being touched, and he ditched all through middle school because he was beat up. The group saw why he was the way he was, socially indifferent, huge personal bubble, couldn't read, afraid of everyone who was big, and why that police car had picked him up. What shocked them the most though, was that Chase was heading for Juvey for 35 years. "Technically," said Robbie, "He's only going to Juvey for 2 years, and then jail for 33." Before anyone could glare at him, Cat stood up. "Well I'm gonna go and get him," she said proudly and determinedly, "So I can clean the vomit off of him!" Everyone stared at her, dumbfounded. "_What?" _asked Jade.

The 6 had a plan: Get a plane to Detroit and find him somewhere. Not a very good plan, but a plan. They boarded their plane and Jade took a window seat and simply stared out the window. As soon as the plane started however, she was restless. Tori watched as she paced back and forth and cursed herself the whole time. She was wondering why Jade was making such a big deal out of this. _She must really like him, _she thought. As soon as the thought attempted to cross the well-polished pathways of her mind, it was pushed out by a surge of jealousy.

"This is your Captain speaking," The intercom said, "And…..uhhhhh…we will be landing in…..uhhhhhhhh…..Detroit in….." a _very _long pause ensued. "Come on!" Hissed an anxious Jade. "20 minutes." Jade sighed and slumped back in her seat. Anyone could see that this was too long for her. Andrea personally thought they were wasting their time, but he refused to believe it. He too wanted to find the broken Man in Detroit.

A/N So does Chase deserve to go to Juvey. Should I Send him there and be done with this story, or should he be given a second chance and keep going? Answer in Reviews!


	6. Gang goes bye bye

A/N: Chase gets his second chance…

The friends were wondering aimlessly around the baddest parts of Detroit. Cat was cowering in the back seat, she had seen enough gang fights, had enough rocks thrown at the car, etc. '_It's weird,_' Jade thought as she stared at a small group of boys no older than 11 that had red bandannas on glare at the rented mini-van, '_It's like they can sense were outsiders. And they hate us.' _After exactly 7 hours of searching, they finally decided to give up. "He's Gone." Cat whispered. Jade whispered back, "No," She suddenly grabbed Cat's shoulders and shook her back and forth. "NO!" And she buried her face in Cat's shoulders and cried. Cat slowly patted her Best Friend's back slowly. Tori sighed and asked; "Would it make you feel better if we checked one more street?" Jade nodded like an innocent little girl. Beck sighed and turned a random corner.

Chase marched toward the group of men who he'd known as his tormentors growing up. They hadn't seen him yet, but they would. He heard what sounded like a car turning the curb behind him, but he didn't care. He wouldn't be alive for much longer, anyways.

Robbie squinted, "Who's that." A small figure was walking down the street, wearing red shorts that were sagging, a grey shirt, and a red Elmo hat, with old worn out Jordans. Jade gasped, "It's him! That's what he was wearing before he left!"

Chase approached the biggest guy in the Gang, the ring leader. "Ayo, Jerome!" He said, "Remember me?" Jerome laughed, a long, cruel laugh that sent shivers down his spine. "Hey, it's Kitty, you guys!" He cracked his knuckles. Chase wasn't afraid. This battle was his, and he'd Dominate it.

Beck parked the car and they all got out. "Who's he talking to?" Asked Cat through shielded eyes. Jade gasped. "Not good, not good, not good, not good!"

It was Kitty who threw the first punch. Jerome fell, but Kitty was engulfed by the rest. His life was in slow motion. He felt a warm face under his fist, a soft groin under his knee, and he was being dragged away by two strong hands. NO! He punched down the two gang members, but he received a stab by the sharp end of a crowbar in the leg, so he turned around and attacked _that _guy…..

Jade could cry. She couldn't do anything about this. But she couldn't stop looking on as her prince was beat up before her eyes. She felt silent tears fall.

Kitty stood there, looking at his remaining foes. Only 7 out of maybe a thousand. He felt a sense of murder take over and he grabbed one and punched him again and again and again and again and _again_ until he felt a crack from the jaw underneath his fist. He stood up (They had fallen over after the 4th punch,) and stamped on his Dick. _Hard. _ The others had ran away, but Kitty gave Chase and tackled another. He wanted revenge. It was all their fault, _all of it! _He couldn't talk, couldn't read, couldn't be touched, couldn't love Jade because of _Them_! Suddenly, a thought struck him. No, not their fault. They were just a gross, pitiful group. The only reason he had beat him was because most of them had been either arrested in the past month or two (When he lived here, he had noticed the decline), Most of them just weren't here today, and he had gone totally insane, not to mention he was crazy, which were to totally different things. One was good and funny, the other meant that he had been broken, more than before if that was possible. No, it was his Dad's fault. He looked to the sky and told his Father mentally he was coming for _him. _ Suddenly, a flurry of hands and hair hit him. He gasped as Jade's lips meet his. She said between kisses and love: Don't you ever do that again!" Chase just nodded. He let go of her and began running in the direction of the fleeing Gang. Jade grabbed his wrist. "No," she whispered. Chase listened. He had gotten his revenge.

Chase returned to Hollywood Arts, but he seemed unchanged. He refused to let anyone touch him but Jade, Refused to talk to anyone but his small group of friends, continued to stay quiet unless spoken too, and he never accepted any invitations to go _anywhere. _That was okay though, that was just Chase. Parties and Movies gave him a headache, the park was full of rich people, the mall only had girl's clothes shops, and sleepovers were creepy. He thought he hated them the most.

A/N: Coming up next: Let's get down to business, ain't got no time to play around what is this? Lol no copyright infringement intended lol. Chakira's Lyan will make her Debut apperaence. Also, I have a poll on my page about Chase's relationships. I know this chap was short, but next time will be 4,000+ words. Oh yeah, Lyan andChase will not have a romantic relationship, and I'm not sure about Chori and Chat. Right now it's just JACE!


	7. JDog

A/N: Here comes J-Dog! Dic;aimer: First Chap

Chase sighed as he closed his locker. He had to decorate his locker. Otherwise he was in trouble. What form of trouble, he had not the slightest clue, but trouble. He also had the bird scene today. Yay. And to top it all, he had Lyrics class next. The most annoying teacher, he couldn't _read_, and it was the only class he didn't have even one friend in. Tori had dropped it, which was Chase was refusing to talk to her now. He shouldn't have to endure _that _shit alone!

Lyan had to struggle against her parents to get out of the car. She wanted to stay in, but her mom wasn't a big fan of _that _idea. She was now out of the car with the words _You'll have fun, you'll make friends, _ringing in her head. Fat chance when she dind't even like to talk. Her mom didn't even care, she just wanted her out for the day. She hadn't even cared about her since her brother Likem died, and didn't care she had aspergers, or that her father abuses her.

She showed up in Mrs. Anderson's class and was ushered to a seat next to a boy with Red shorts that were sagging, a black shirt with the words 'Eminem' written across it, a red elmo hot that was worn in a 'gangsta' way, and who was clearly not even trying to read his lyric sheet. She sat down shyly. Moments later, the kid noticed her sitting closely (Not on purpose, she had just sat down.) She saw a bead of sweat fall down his face and he tensed for exactly 4 seconds before scooting over. She frowned. Why had he done that? But he didn't seem angry, and moments later, ha had a small twinkle in his eye as he turned his head toward her. She nearly jumped. He looked _just like her brother! _His cheekbones, green eyes, nose, and even thin but not to-thin lips. "What's your name?" God, even his voice was the same! She tried to open her mouth but couldn't so she just looked away, embarrassed. He probably wouldn't like her, any way.

Chase wondered what he had done to offend her. He didn't mean to hurt her. A small twinge of guilt hit his chest and he wondered if it was his OCD or real.

Lyan found her locker, a blank one, next to another blank one. She was shoving some textbooks in it when she noticed two boys from across the hall, Senior height, looking at her. She quirmed uncomfortably and tried to focus on shoving books in the locker. That's when someone tapped her shoulder. It was those seniors! They were grinning stupidly, and one said "You're pretty." She looked down at the floor, wishing they would go away. The other one said, "Aw, she's shy!" and wrapped an arm around her. She squirmed and whimpered, not knowing how to tell them to go away. What did they _want? _One stuck his nose in her hair and sniffed. "Mmmmmm, what kind of gel do you use." The other kicked his friends shin and asked, "Look, we're having slushies after school and, we thought you'd like to join us?" _No! _she thought, _A million times no! _ The other one grinned and '_accidentally'_ brushed his arm against hers. Why did they keep _touching _her? "I don't-" But The taller cut her off, whispering "Yes, you do!" She didn't! Why would they say that! Suddenly, she gasped as the taller one's arm was pulled away and he was shoved against a locker. Chase held his face to the metal firmly, and twisted his arm back until he cried out In pain. "The lady said no, you're going away no, aren't you?" The bigger senior pushed Chase off of him and barely missed a punch across Chase's face. Chase, getting over his flinch-and-tense quickly, glared at the two, who were now cracking their knuckles. "What are you gonna do about it, Bitch?" Chase sighed and said. 'Nothing, I'm just a stupid little kid." And he looked like he was about to walk away, which earned snickers from the two, who turned around to continue their assault. Chase swiftly tripped one and kicked him in the shin, and replaced the other one back in his position in the lockers, only this time, he twisted his hand _a lot _more. "RIGHT?" growled. "Right," whimpered the subdued victim. Chase let him go and he and his friend ran off. Lyan watched as Chase flipped them off as they looked back, and he turned to his locker, and typed in the combo. She took a small, cautious step toward him and whispered "Thanks," He smiled back and said "No problem" She looked at his hat and smiled. "What?" Chase asked, smirking. "I used to watch Elmo," She said, trying to be funny. "Cool," said Chase. He could tell she was shy, so he decided not to say "duh," "I'm Chase, by the way," he said. "I don't talk much, either." He said. She stuck out her hand. She saw people do this when they introduced each other. "My name's Lyan, but I don't like it much," Chase stepped away from the hand. She felt hurt. Did he think she was contagious or something? He just nodded to her and walked away.

Andrea, Beck and Tori sat down at their usual spot. Jade followed. "What?" asked Tori, "No Kitty on your sleeve?" "I'm here!" cried Cat. Jade, however, knew who Tori was talking about. "_Don't _call him that, Vega!" She snapped. "And, no, I haven't seen him all day." They sat in silence until Trina ran up with a smirk "Hey guys, guess who found a free lunch by a lonely girl!" Called Trina. It was responded with a "Hmm," from Tori, a "Hi!" from Cat, a "cool," from Beck, "A wow," from Andrea, and a "Go away!" from Jade. "C'mon, guys, aren't-" She was cut off when Chase appeared, slapping the lunch out of her hand. Trina gaped at the ranch falling down her blouse and glared at Chase. She reacted in the worst way possible: She shoved her hand centimeters in from his face. He fell backwards and Jade was immediately at his side, glaring daggers at Trina. Tori and Andrea were holding Trina back , who was trying to shove a foot by Chase now. Chase was helped up and gave Jade a small kiss before flipping Trina off and glared back. "What was that for?" cried Trina. "You just Fuckin' stole Lyan's lunch!" He pointed to a girl with Black hair and blonde strips, wearing a blonde beanie and was staring at a table. "Who's Lyan?" asked Beck, turning back to Chase. "The new girl," Chase said. "Let's go make friends!" cried Cat. Chase nodded and lead the gang (With the exeption of Trina,) to Lyan, who was now looking sad that no one was there.

She glanced up and gaped. She was expecting Chase too come back with her lunch, not a group of people. Chase had his arm around a gothic- looking girl with brown hair and red extensions, while a girl with the reddest hair was looking at her as if she was a Christmas present, a girl who looked Latina was looking at her with a sorry-looking smile, and two boys were walking around the back, looking confused at the sudden change in scenery. Chase sat down and she moved towards him, looking extremely apprehensive. "Lyan, this is Andrea, Beck, Tori, Cat ("HI!"), and Jade. Guys, this is Lyan." She gave a shy smile to each and everyone of them. "Don't call me that," she whispered. Chase laughed while Cat asked "What do you wanna be called then. I'm Catrina, but I like Cat. And goldfish." Lyan gave her a weird look and thought for a moment. She sighed and whispered, "You give me a name." Chase almost immediately said, "J-Dog!" Everyone raised an eyebrow at that. J-Dog, however, liked it.

Jade and Chase were sitting in his room. Chase was playing, bored-ly, with Jade's pear-phone while she cut up a bar of soap with a pair of scissors. Chase sighed in exasperation and whined, "I'm booorrreeedddd…" while placing his head on Jade's lap. She smiled, a feat only seen by Chase. "What do you want to do?" "I don't knowwwwwwwwwww…" he said, inviting her to come up with an idea. She put the bar (which was now in multiple, pinky-nail sized pieces) and scissors away and stood up, knocking Kitty on the floor. "Let's go to Tori's house." Chase looked up, surprised. "_Why?_" "Because, she's got a plasma TV and the newest Scream movie." She said, heading for the door. "Good point," said Chase, following her out of his desolate room.

"So, whatchoo think of J-Dog?" asked Chase as the couple walked down the street, holding hands and being watched by Smith. "She's ok," Said Jade, shrugging.

J-Dog had quickly become attached too Chase, following him around and only really talking to him. She had also takin' a liking to Cat and Tori, as well as Beck. Not sure why, she was afraid of Andrea, although he was _extremely _nice and Jade, just because she was afraid she would insult her like she insulted everyone else.

_Ding-Dong_ "Tori! Door!" Called Trina, who was in her room, clipping her nails. Tori sighed and paused _New Moon_ and answered the door. "We're coming in," said Jade, walking past. Chase followed, heading for the kitchen. "What! No, You can't just-ugh!" Jade was ejecting the romance for the bloody, while Chase shouted, "Where's your popcorn at?" "Second shelf," groaned Tori, sinking down on the couch.

J-Dog sat in her room crying. She had a set of new scars as memories of her beating flashed in her mind.

A/n not as long as I would have liked, but good. Chakira- did  
>I do a good job with Chase? RR please!


	8. The ReUp

A/n: Ok so the last Chap focused on J-Dog, but now she's just gonna be a main character, appearing as much as the others.

Chase walked down the hall, frowning troubled-ly. He had an envelope clutched in his hand, he was squishing it in un-seen anger. He looked at his newly-decorated locker (EminEm was scrawled in big letters on the top, with every album he had ever made listed with it's picture next to it.) He found Jade at her locker and he handed her his letter. Her eyes grew large and she asked in a low voice, "Do you want me to read it?" He shook his head. "Just-just keep it in your locker. I-can't handle it right now." He said, trying but failing to keep the waver out of his voice. She nodded and gently pulled it out of his tightening grip.

"Hi Chase!" called Cat. They were the only one's here in Sikowit's class, as they had been called down. Chase sat down and began to stare blankly at the wall.

Cat stared. She had to admit, it made her slightly jealous that Chase wasn't _hers. _She had hoped Chase would like her the moment she saw him, but he had chosen Jade. She wished… no! It was wrong to think that way!

She had moved closer to Chase. He glanced around and flinched. '_He was being beaten by several pairs of feet as he layed on the floor, crying…..' _

Chase flinched and moved away from her. _Oops…._

"Sorry….." she said, looking down. "I forgot." Chase slowly put his arm around her…. "Hey, Hey," he said, "It's okay…." Cat smiled and hugged him, to which he tensed, but he pretended he didn't when they separated. "So, why are we here, anyway?" Cat asked. "Dunno. Sikowitz said it was Important." "THAT I DID!" Screamed Sikowitz, appearing out of nowhere. Cat jumped and Chase fell backwards. Chase refused Cat's helping hand and stood up.

Chase smiled to himself as Cat skipped in front of him. His first play! Sikowitz had cast them as the leading roles after a quick, first-hand auditions. He glanced back down at his script and went rigid. He couldn't read it. '_No Matter,' _he thought _'Jade will help me,' _ He sat down next to Jade and looked at the Burrito she shoved his way. "What's that?" Asked Beck, pointing at the script. "Play," said Chase, picking at his salsa con **Q**_**ueso**_Mexican treat. Jade gasped, "What are you playing?" Chase just grinned and said, "The main character." Chase said. "I know that, Dumbass, what _is _the main character." "Main character of what?" asked J-Dog quietly, sitting on Chase's other side. "A play." Chase said. Cat laughed out loud, and said. "He's an evil scientist's servant who falls in love with a clone, and it's forbidden….." Jade smiled, satisfied. "Who's the clone?" "Me!" cried Cat happily. Jade nodded. Normally, she would have been jealous, but Cat was a good friend, and she trusted her.

"Chase, Tori, Andrea, Lyan, Jade, you'll all be doing a review: Alphabet improve!" Cries Sikowit. "Jade!" "B" said Jade. "F!" said Sikowits, signaling to go. Jade hisses _something _that started with f, but she turned around and said, "Fascinating sculpture, am I right?" "Chase!" "Great, I love it!" "Tori!" "Hey, you guys want to grab tea after school." "Andrea!" "Is it ok if I don't? I have a date!" "Lyan!" J-Dog took in a deep breath, and said "Joking, right?" "Jade smirked and Sikowits yelled: "EH!" Jade looked shocked. "But-" "No, Jade, you smirked. The letter was K, not S." "But, I didn't," She sighed in exasperation and sat down. Chase, ever loyal, stepped off the stage as well.

"K, so here's your next line." Said Lyan, reading the script. Jade had too go too Andrea's for a script-project, so he had invited Lyan instead. Chase sighed and sat up. "J-Dog, we been at this for 4 hours. I've memorized the first 2 acts." Lyan nodded and put the large script away. Chase went to the bathroom. She felt snoopy and opened a large drawer in the dresser. Inside was a pear-phone, Pear-pad, 50 bucks, Pear-pod, a bunch of DVD's, and a player. Nothing unusual there, right?

Robbie came to the table. "Hey guys, you seen my pear-pad? It's been missing since yesterday night. Jade, Cat, J-Dog, and Beck all shook their heads. "Speaking of missing stuff, some of my DVD's and my phone went missing, to!" said Tori. "I lost 50 bucks yesterday," Said SinJin, walking by. "Go Away!" said Jade. SinJin walked away hurriedly.

After school, J-Dog and Jade were hanging out by the Grub truck. "Too bad Robbie lost his PearPad. He should borrow Chase's." Jade's head snapped up. "What did you just say?" J-Dog took a step back, scared. "He should borrow Chase's," she muttered. Jade frowned, looking like she was calculating a difficult math problem.

The pair burst into Chase's room to find out he wasn't there. "It was in there," said J-Dog, pointing to the drawer. Jade opened it, gasped, and fell back on the bed. "What?" asked J-Dog. Jade glared at her. "Put two and two together. All the 'missing' stuff happens to be exactly what's in his drawer!" J-Dog stared at her shoes. "Maybe it's a coincident." She already knew all about Chase's past and how he had a history of stealing. She didn't want to believe it. She really wanted to believe he was a good guy. "He can't afford any of this!" said Jade, now hissing anger. Suddenly, Chase's door opened. There stood a kid in red shorts, grey shirt, and a ski mask with roughly cut holes in it, and a bag full of items.

A/N. I know, I know, you all hate me for bringing you such a short chapter, but it's all I can think of. Anyway, give me a prediction. What's gonna happen next? And don't forget to take the poll on my profile if you want to affect my thoughts on Chase's relationships. So far the poll stands:

Who does Chase belong with?

Tori 1 vote 50%

Jade 1 vote 50%

Cat 0 votes 0%

J-Dog 0 votes 0%

Hopefully none of you pick J-Dog, because I don't think that's gonna happen.

Also: Be on the lookout today for a oneshot featuring Chase! It will be categorized:

Cat V./ Jade W., Rated T, Romance and Hurt/Comfort. Hope you read!


	9. A Demon Waiting To Wake Up

A/N: My favorite Chapter so far!

Disclaimer: first Chap and I own the original song.

Chase gaped at Jade and J-Dog and instinctively turned to leave. "NOT" Jade started, grabbing his shoulder, "….So Fast." She said, tearing his mask off. Chase's eyes did not fall to the floor. He stared at the two in anger. "What the _fuck _are you doin' in my house?" Jade retorted hotly with a: "What are _you _doing stealing again?" Chase now looked at the floor. J-Dog now moved forward and gently took the bag. "It's OK." She whispered. Jade glared at her. "No, it's not!" Lyan instinctively moved closer to Chase, eyes beginning to water. "Hey, Don't you yell at her! She didn't do Shit!" Jade hissed in anger and yelled back, "Why are you stealing?" Chase now looked at his bookshelf, defeated. On it were at least 7 letters, all fresh and new. "Is that why?" Jade asked, voice now softening. Chase just nodded, eyes beginning to water. That's when they heard it. The "NEEEEOOWWW… ClanK" Of the squeaky front door being opened and closed carelessly. Heavy boots were heard, and J-Dog gasped. Smith snatched the bag from Chase and laughed a long, cruel laugh. "Thought so. Saw you coming in with that mask of yours, which, by the way, doesn't work, and knew you were up to something. He opened one of the drawers and examined the items. "Don't Remember you having a pear-pad, Chase." Chase just glared. Jade grabbed his hand and squeezed it in fear. "Strike Two!" Snapped Smith. "This is your last chance, son. Don't blow it. Only Two months here and already on Strike two." He muttered the last part too himself. "Return it." He then walked out.

Chase did return the stuff, discreetly. He made Jade and J-Dog swear they wouldn't tell.

All he could think was. "Damn, I'm hungry." He made a run for the cafeteria only to trip over some shoes and land on Cat. He stood up and brushed her off. "Hey, Cat, sorry. You all good?" She nodded, beaming. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he flinched. He turned around and coldly asked, "Yes?" The guy was a midget, maybe about as tall as Cat. "Hey man, You just touched my Girlfriend's Chest!" He yelled. "And you scuffed my shoes!" He made the latter sound way more important. "Chase, this is Dominique, my new boyfriend. Dominique, this is Chase, my Friend." Cat said with Lollipops in her voice. Chase nodded and put his arm around Cat, mainly just too piss off Dominique. "Yeah, Cat, you're a really good friend, too." Cat giggled and wrapped him in a hug. Chase grinned smugly at Dominique, who was sending lazer beams out of his eyes. "Ayo, man, that's my Girl you be huggin'!" He yelled. Chase than, as he released Cat, realized that this bitch was dressed much like himself. Earrings, sagging shorts, blue shirt, and a cookie monster hat. Chase laughed. "Aw, lil' White boy think he can play 'hood!" He said. Cat giggled, not really getting it. "I be more 'hood than you!" Said Dominique, sticking his Chest out farther. "Yeah? Where'd you grow up?" "Denver!" said the mini-hood a defensively. "Yeah?" said Chase, lifting him up and shoving him onto a locker. "I grew up in Detroit!" He snarled. Cat than took that moment to realize she should probably do something about this. "Chase!" she scolded. "Let him go!" She said, her hands on her hips, much like a mother.

"Yeah, you heard her!" Dominique yelled. Chase hissed and let the wannabe hood, and stalked off.

Lunch, as you can imagine, was a total nightmare. Chase and Dominique were glaring at each other the whole time. Jade, taking Chase's side, was glaring at him, too. Cat was just playing with her spoon. "Your such a wannabe, you know?" said Jade, finally. "Shut up, emo Mother Fucker!" Chase was up in a flash, and Dominique was thrown at least 7 feet in the air before coming back down on his back. "Say it again!" Chase challenged, angered. Chase was wrapping his arm around Jade as Andre and Beck stood up. "You know who I like, Beck?" "Who?" "China!" Lyan, getting the message, stood up too. "I don't know, Thailand is pretty cool, too." Cat giggled. "I want to fly, to!" Dominique stood up and punched Chase across the face. Cat gasped. Dominique walked over to Cat and said. "It's ok, Kitty, We was only playing!" He patted her on the head and she nodded, accepting the lie. Chase flipped mini off. As you can imagine, he was caught and given Detention for a week for "Inappropriate hand Gestures". Whatever inappropriate meant, Chase thought the middle finger meant "Fuck You!"

Chase was pacing back and forth in front of J-Dog, who was doing her Homework. "Did you see how he manipulated Cat?" She nodded. "I swear to God, That mother fucker's gonna get a taste of Detroit the moment he crosses me again," She nodded. "And-" Lyan sighed in exasperation and grabbed his hand and said. "Look, I don't like him, either," She said. "Cat's to innocent too see that he's not cool." She pulled Chase down next too her. "Now come on, we have to write this song for you and Tori by tonight! You're performing tommorow." Chase groaned and sunk too the floor. "I hate singing." He whined. "Than what do you like?" She said, impatiently tapping her foot. "Rapping!" She suddenly whispered. "LightBulb!"

Tori read it over and over again. "I love it!"

J-Dog sat down next too Cat, looking excited. "Guess what?" Cat's head snapped from looking at Dominique who was next too her. "The Cookie Monster is now the Fruity Monster!" She said in a voice mixed in fear and anger. "What? No!" Said J-Dog, caught off guard. "Chase and Tori are rehearsing their new song!" "When?" "Now!"

Chase and Tori were up on the balcony, above the Cafeteria. "You ready?" Asked Tori, beaming. "Always." Said Chase. And Tori turned on the mic and began too sing.

_Demon Waiting too wake up.._

_Original _

_Tori (Chorus)_

_ I'm a Demon (Demon) Waiting too wake up.. _

_ And It seems the World's against me_

_ But They haven't seen me with a bead head!_

_ And now You gonna get a taste of my Cred!_

_Chase: (Rap)_

_ The world is full o' haters_

_But we as entertainers_

_Need to be creators,_

_And they gonna have to face me one day_

_And until then they better pray_

'_Cause I'm a force to be reckoned with_

_When I open my eyes and Rawr!_

_And you can't even see the heat in my Heart Core!_

_But I bet you can feel it_

_And I know you fear me_

_Cause I kill everyone_

_Who be getting in my way_

_And there on the floor you will lay_

_And this is a diss_

_In case you haven't noticed. _

_Yeah You!_

He pointed tom Dominique, who glared.

I be everywhere I don't need to be

_Including up in yo face_

_There!_

_You can have a taste of the fear_

_That's comin'yo way._

_And you know it will one day! _

_I grew up in Detroit MothaFucka,_

_Beat up daily, MothaFucka! _

_You really think I wouldn't have this inside me?_

_Tori: (Chorus) :_

_I'm a Demon (Demon) Waiting too wake up.. _

_ And It seems the World's against me_

_ But They haven't seen me with a bead head!_

_ And now You gonna get a taste of my Cred!_

Everyone gave them a standing ovation, with the exeption of Dominique, who pulled Cat back down when she tried to get up and cheer.

Chase laughed as He made his way down and was hugged by Jade and J-Dog. "You were amazing!"'s and "I loved it so much!"'s filled his ears. He didn't care though. All that he care about was that he got to flip off Dominique one more time.

A/N: So, what did you guys think of the Original song? And when do you think Strike Three's gonna happen? R/R, please!


	10. The Wood

A/N: Welcome to The Wood!….HollyWood!

Chase leaned against the locker, watching Robbie zoom his Aircraft around. He might say it was Stupid, buthe had too admit, it _was _pretty cool. He bit back a laugh when Tori wacked it out of the air. "…..And this is kinda the main hall!" The Guidance counselor was walking two men through the hall. "Oh My God they're filming something!" Trina pushed past everyone, causing Chase to growl menacingly.

"That girl keeps getting in my shot!" The cameraman complained. "What the Hell's goin' on here?" Chase said, standing behind Tori. "We're filming a new reality show, the Wood." The taller man said. "We're trying to film Teenagers in HollyWood." said the shorter. "I'm A Teenager and I'm in HollyWood right now, See!" Cried Trina, dancing around like an idiot. Chase glared. "Shut _Up!" _He snapped. The taller Producer leaned over and muttered, "I Like this Kid!" Chase raised an Eyebrow. He didn't like the fact that this man "Liked" him. "So, are there going to be, like, auditions?" asked Tori. "Yep, After School, The black Box Theatre," Said the Guidance Counselor.

"I Don't Want To be Here." Chase stated. Jade rolled her Eyes. "You'll be great." She almost snapped. Almost.

"Brighton!" Called the Producer. Chase groaned and sat down. "Name something you like. "Hip-Hop," Chase planned on keeping this as half-asked as possible. He didn't like reality. He liked TV, Just not Reality. "Name something you hate. "You really want me to narrow it down to one thing" The two nodded, leaning in. "My Grandma." "Why?" asked the shorter one. "None of Your Business. Peace out." And he stood up. "WAIT!" Chase turned around. "Why Elmo?" Chase rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Sniff my arm, Chase!" Trina swung her arm around and wacked Chase across the face. J-Dog glared at her as she helped Chase up. "No Perfume. It's my natural scent." Chase just whispered, "Fuck You" Before resuming consumption of his salad. "Hey guys, This nice man has some news for you!" The producer nodded as the counselor pointed him out. " Victoria Vega, Becket Oliver, Andrea Harris, Jadelyn West, and William Brighton, you have made it onto the wood." Everyone looked at Chase in surprise. "Your name's William?" Tori blurted out. "Of Course it is!" snapped Jade. Chase just shook his head and muttered "Dammit!" and stalked off.

"Ayo, J-Dog!" Chase caught up too his Friend, who was slowly making her way to her mom's car. "You wanna hang down at my Place?" J-Dog smiled slightly and shook her head. "No." Chase frowned. Her voice had a massive, un-disguised Waver. He instinctively pulled her into a hug. "What the hell's the matter, Dawg?" He whispered, running his hand through her hair. She pulled away and whispered, "Nothing," Before running her way to the car. Chase knew she was a bad liar, but god, she just handed him a note that said, "Big Lie!"

. He was on his way to Cat's house, a Red Velvet Cupcake in his hand as a gift, because she was sick. He ding-donged her house, "Was it any surprise that it was a 2 minute version of "My little Pony?") and glared at who answered the door. "Oh. You." Dominique turned away too close the door, but Chase caught it and shoved him away. "Hey! I'm taking care of her." Dominique grabbed Chase, trying to stop him. Chase was not in the mood, so he just shoved him off. Cat's house was decorated old fashioned-like, so there were Deer and chickens painted eberywhere. He found Cat, lying on the couch, SpongeBob playing on the TV. He smiled. "Ayo, Cat." He whispered. Cat jumped but grinned at him after the surprise wore off. "Hey Chase." She whispered in a scratchy voice. "I brought you this." He smiled, handing her the Cupcake. Her eyes brightened in glee.

Trina pouted as she sat down. "But Toriiiiiii! They rejected me!" She whined. "Just pay attention!" snapped Tori. J-Dog was curled up next to Tori, while Jade was sitting next to Andrea and Beck was on the floor.

Chase smiled as she bit cautiously in to it and then grinned and began ravaging it. While Mini-Hood tried to "Convince" Chase too go away, "I'm 'bout to knee you in the balls, Son!" He was examining Cat. He glared when he noticed a small but painful-looking set of bruises on her left arm. "Cat?" He asked Gently. "Hm?" She rasped, looking up with frosting on her upper lip. "How did that happen?" As soon as he pointed too the bruises, both went rigid. Cat's face went livid with fear, and Dominique's with nervousness. "I-I Fell Down." Cat rasped. Chase didn't believe her, but he knew he shouldn't keep her talking. He once lost his voice for talking too much when he snuck out. He patted her on the head and glared suspiciously at Dominique before making his way out.

Tori screamed as Jade wrestled her. Andre managed to pull Jade off and shove her away. J-Dog defensively grabbed Tori's arm. "That conversation in the hall never happened!" Cried Tori. Andrea sighed. "I need more Pink Lemonade!" and walked too the kitchen. "Chase said he hated me, and you said you could make him _feel_ better!"

A/N: Woah, Chase was extra-dark and angry this Chap. Did you like what he did for Cat? Anyway, sorry this was so short. R/R, please!

Remember to Vote on my poll if you want to waver my opinion on Chase's relationships!

Does Chase belong with Jade, Cat, Tori, OR J-Dog?

Jade 4 votes: 80%

Tori 1 vote: 20%

Cat 0 votes: 0%

J-Dog: 0 votes: 0%

Unique voters: 5.


	11. Big Break

A/N: Lol

"Uh, _Yeah _we took two separate conversations and cut them together!" He said it like it was obvious.

Well, the good news was that Chase was not a cheater, the bad was that the Wood would not leave him alone! This was proven on the day of his and Mini-Hood's biggest fight. "Ayo, you stepped on my shoes!" Chase turned around. Jade glared and J-Dog tensed as Chase said sarcastically, "Oh, I'm _so _sorry." And he slammed Dominique's locker Door on his hand. He smirked as the shorty tore his hand out of the metal and screeched in pain. At this, several cameras came around the corner. Chase rolled his eyes and turned to leave, but he felt himself getting five-starred. Jade cracked her knuckes and moved forward. Chase just smiled, pulled Jade back, and through a hard punch. "No who you be messin' with!" Chase shouted. Dominique tried to pick himself up, but Chase pushed him back down with his old shoe. "Ohhhh, good stuff, good stuff!" cried one of the Producers. J-Dog glared and pulled Chase away.

"So, why are Chase and Dominique always at each other's throats?" The Tv said. "Are they in some sort of ever-lasting gang warfare?" Chase groaned and turned over, Andrea patting his back. They were in Tori's house, All sitting on the couch. (or, at least, Cat and Robbie were until Chase rolled over and accidentally pushed them off.) "Ding-Dong!" "I'll get it!" cried Trina. They all knew she was waiting for either the producers too tell her they made a _huge _mistake, or the counselor to tell her that Robbie was going solo on the Grub Truck. Three men stood there. One was white, slim, wearing a hoodie and sagging pants, One was black and _extremely _muscular, the other was also black, but he looked older, and he was also wearing sagging pants and a White teacher. Before any could talk, Trina called "Chase, these look like your kind of people!" and stalked off too her room. Chase lazily looked over and turned pale. He gasped and then turned green, and ran too the bathroom.

"So they really liked you?" asked Jade. They were in Jade's room, and Chase was absolutely glowing, something he hadn't done since he and Jade had become the "it" couple of HollyWood arts. He nodded proudly. She took his hands slowly. "Do you know what this means means for you?" she whispered excitedly.

A/N: I know this is _extremely _short, but it's my favorite so far. I SWEAR that next time the Chap will be 2,500 words. Anyway, I will love you forever if you can name all three men. Please, Please, Please, Please, at least try too name them! By the way, a little R/R would also make my day!


	12. Mikayla

A/N: Sorry for the long update, but I was busy working on real life. I know, strange right? Anyway, I know I've been writing all choppy and cutting scenes lately, but nit's Chase's POV. He zones out 1/4 of the time! LOL

Ps: Chakira: LOL I didn't mean **Give **them names, I meant Tell me who you think they **are. **You'll see what I mean.

Chase was standing in a group of people, all shouting too tell about the meeting with the three men. He hurridly pushed his way out and immediately found J-Dog. "Ayo, you lil' girl" he teasingly poked her in the ribs. She didn't flinch, just kept staring. Chase followed her gaze too where se was looking. Tori and Andrea were laughing about some stupid, recently told joke. "You mad that Tori's talking to Andrea, eh?" She turned red. "No, that's not it at all." "C'mon, we all know you like Andrea!" He said teasingly. "No- he's not who I like!" she said. "Come too my house at 4 and I'll tell." She said, practically slapping him with words. Then, well, what else can I say? She ran.

_His face was so innocent. Just like back in Detroit. I knew I was only staring at him from far away, but he was the same. Short, and wears _something _to do with Elmo. I don't even know if he'll remember me, but how could he forget me at the same time? I just don't know. _

Chase laughed into the phone. "Thanks, man!" and he handed Jade back her phone. He just smiled and sunk into his bed. Jade grinned a little and said, "I haven't seen you smile like that in a while!" Chase just smiled and kissed her. "I can't believe that I'm supposed too meet Eminem, Dr. Dre, and 50 cent! For the second time!" and he flipped Jade in the air. Normally, she would have screeched and avoided him for a week, but now she just squealed girlishly and hugged him as she landed. "You might get famous!" she whispered. The three had seen him online from his song Demon. Someone had shot it and put it all over the internet. She then broke the hug and moved towards the door. "Gotta Go. Project with Cat!" Chase smiled and checked his watch. He had 5 minutes too get to J-Dog's! He sprinted out the door, tripping, bumping his head. Ouch.

He panted as he ding-donged the door. A tall, gruffy looking man with a beer gut answered the door and simply walked past too an old, beat up pickup truck. Chase took the opportunity too enter. He made his way too what he presumed too be Lyan's room. E didn't bother too knock, just entered. He saw her on a black bed, reading a magazine on skateboards.

"So you're bi?" Chase asked, shocked. She just shook her head and cried into his shoulder. "I- Don't – Know! I like Tori, but I don't know if I want too be lesbian!" Chase hugged her and made calming, baby noises. She just smiled and hugged hi tighter. "Look, just tell her. I'm not saying ask her out, I'm just saying tell her you like her. She's a trusting freind and will respond greatly, maybe even help you. . I'll make sure she don't break your little heart. Shhhhh…"

"Ayo, man, you're on my locker!" Chase glanced at the locker he was leaning in next too Jade. "This ain't your locker!" He snapped. Dominique grinned. "Close enough. I don't need yo scrub ass anywhere over here!"

_He's next too that pretty girl with the extensions now. Who's that? Looks like something bad's about too happen?"_

Chase glared. "You know what, man?" He said, standing up straighter. "What?" And Dominique moved closer. Chase flinched…. _'He was against the wall, several older 8__th__ graders around him. That's when a girl came out of the corner and tried too push them off!' _

Chase gasped as he opened his eyes. He had just had a memory! A memory that could mean….. well….. something important! He pulled Jade after him (Who was, by th way, flipping off Mini-Hood) and within seconds, they were in the Janitors closet. "Why didn't you let me beat the midget up? I would've-" Chase held up a finger and was now pacing. "Shut up! That don't matter, He's Cat's boyfriend! Anyway, I think I just had one of the most important memories of my life?" Jade raised her eyebrow in a "Did you really just tell me too shut up?" kind-of way, but she took the bait. "What?" "K, so when I flinch like that, I usually have memories of the Gang beating me up," Jade's face turned too sadness and pulled him into a hug, but he slipped away like a 4-year old wriggling out of his Mom's grip, and glared. "Stop! Can't you see I'm serious!" Jade Glared back, 10 times harder, causing Chase too falter. "Well, _sorry_ if I want to-" Chase shook his head. "Whatever," (Jade sighed) "Anyway, This time I remembered when I was beaten up in _school_, and I remembered this girl. She was strong, and she pulled all the bullies away. Then a teacher saw her punching a guy in the nose, and she got expelled." Jade frowned. "I-I think her name was Mikayla!" He shouted the last part as it all came back too him. Jade opened her mouth, "Well," Chase cut her off, "I have too find her! I don't know why, but I do!" "Chase, I don't," "I wonder where she moved," Chase said. "Chase, I-" "I forgot what she looked like." Chase mused. "CHASE!" Chase looked around, shocked. "Yeah?" "I was just gonna say we could look up her splashface.

Chase ran into the computer lab, Jade right behind him. _Damn, _he thought, _All of them are full, _Luckily, he located Tori and J-dog, who were at a computer doing homework. "Tori, Lyan, PLEASE let me use your computer, it's Fucking important." A few people looked around, disgusted at Chase's cussing. "Um…OK," said Tori. Jade navigated too SplashFace, 'accidently' forgetting too save Tori's homework (Hey!) and began typing. "What's her last name?" Chase snapped his fingers, trying too remember, "O'lee, O'donald, O'-"

_He's at a computer. What's he saying? He's trying too guess my name! He must remember me! Yes!"_

"O'Shia," Suddenly, a feminine voice said, "O'Shanahan?" They all turned too see a medium size girl with a stong-looking upper body, and Dark-Blue eyes.

A/N: Do you love your character, New-Classic? Keep in mind she won't be a forever thing though, probably just a few chapters. Sorry, don't hate me please! R/R!


	13. Dirt

A/N: Sorry for long update, just doing a bunch of schoolwork at the moment.

Chase was in Cat's bedroom, watching her do her homework. Chase liked Cat's house. It had such a _Cat _atmosphere too it, it almost made you want too skip and sing about dandelions. Almost. She suddenly turned around and said, "You were brave, you know," she said, smiling and twirling her red locks. "What?" asked Chase, spinning in his twirly chair in the large pink room. "When you went back too Detroit and fought all those mean boys." She said, her eyes full of admiration. Chase paused mid-spin. "Cat, that was over a month ago," he said. "I know, but I just never told you until now," She stated. He laughed and stood up and walked over too her bed and lifted her up. She squealed as Chase sat her down on his lap. "To tell you the truth, it wasn't the first time I did that," He said. She gasped and whispered, "When was the first?" Chase looked straight ahead. "You want to hear a story?" He half-wished he hadn't said that. She nodded eagerly, her 7 year old showing. "It's called "My Best Friend"," He said.

_Chase was 11. He was in his basement, bored. He couldn't go out and steal, because the Gang was out there, waiting for him too do so. He began too pace the room, kicking at the floor. He decided too go see if his grandma was asleep so he could watch TV. Bad idea. As soon as he opened the door, he narrowly dodged a beer bottle thrown at him. "Get back down there, shithead!_" _He closed the door rapidly and sighed. As he slowly made his way down the stairs, he heard something. It sounded like someone was eagerly scratching at a window. He gasped as he looked up too see a small beagle panting at his basement window. Thinking fast, he reached into his out-of-power mini fridge and picked out an animal cracker and ran over. He slowly opened the window and reached out, inviting the animal closer. He smiled as it slowly sniffed his hand and lapped the cracker out. He looked too make sure the thugs weren't watching, and slowly invited the dog in. The animal wagged his tail and jumped in. Chase smiled and sat down with the dog. He talked with it for hours, as he hadn't talked too anyone for years, and although he couldn't understand, the dog listened. Upon, further inspection, Chase realized that it had various wounds and beatings all over. Chase read the collar. It was too scratched and blood-stained too read. Chase frowned and removed it. Than he frowned and concentrated on a name for the dog. Dirt. Dirt was his name. Not because of his brown fur, but because that was what everyone thought of them. They were trampled on like it, treated like it. Brushed off like it, yet they had so much too offer. They could grow flowers. They had so much to offer the world. Heck, they _were _the world. _

"This is a nice story," Smiled Cat. Chase just shook his head and continued.

_Over the course of 7 months, the Dog came and visited Chase every day. Chase loved his new friend. He was better than any person he had ever met. Dogs love you unconditionally, people only loved you if you could offer them something, (At least, that was the way it was for Chase) Dogs loved you because they could offer _you _something, because they could make _you _happy. In a way, Dogs were the most selfless things on the planet. Chase loved his best friend. Which was why he had too let him go. One day, Chase was walking him through the park, without a leash because if he ran away, Chase knew he'd be back the next day. Suddenly, Dirt collapsed and began too shake violently. Chase gasped and fell too his knees, scraping them. He picked him up and screamed for help. But no one cared. No one ever cares about Dirt. Chase picked him up and began too walk too the road. He had a vague idea where the Veterinary clinic was. Heck, he had a vague idea where _everything _was in this city. A half an hour later, it started raining, so Chase took off his shirt and wrapped it around his best friend. Two hours later, Chase ran in and asked the lady at the desk for help. Her eyes rolled, and she asked if she had an appointment. "Just help my Friend," Chase growled. When she started off on some lecture about politeness, Chase pushed past and saw a Vet in a shiny white room. Chase walked in and collapsed. "Please," He whispered. The Vet took the Dog and Chase waited in the waiting room. One Hour later, the doc came out with a solomn expression. "It's too late. His Heart's Failing, we have too put him down." "Chase gasped. "What? No! He's My Best Friend. He's my only friend." And Chase looked up, tears streaming down his face. "Please save him," He whispered. The Vet sighed and put a hand on the poor kid's shoulder. "The only way too save him now is too put him out of his misery." Chase sighed. 'Suck it Up Man, he deserves too go peacefully. Stop being so Selfish, he's your best friend.' Chase followed him too the room. The Vet left them too go get the needle ready. Chase smiled and hugged his best friend, who licked his ear weakly. Chase whispered, "I'm so sorry, Dirt, man I'm so sorry, I love you." And Chase cried. He didn't mean too (He wasn't supposed too,) because he was the soldier Who only cared for himself (And this is what he got for caring about someone else.) Dirt winked and licked him again. Chase sobbed sadly and held his Best Friend as the Vet Came in and stung him. Chase held him as he was licked twice more. Than there was a whisper of hope, a shout of sadness, a laugh of insanity, and a smile of happiness. Chase dragged his Best Friend and walked away (Because the only thing keeping him going was giving Dirt a proper burial) . The moment he got home, Chase buried him right by his window, so he would always be close. Chase smiled as he prayed over the grave: "Please, Dear Lord, Please give Dirt everything Dirt deserves. Amen." And he stood up. Suddenly, he felt a rock hit his back. He glared as he heard snickers from his Thugs. _

"And You beat them up?" Whispered Cat with tears in her eyes. Chase nodded and sobbed as Cat hugged him.

When Chase got home, he reached under his bed and pulled out a blue, scratched, blood stained collar. He stared at it befor he cried. (Only this time he meant too.)


	14. Pregnant

A/N No I didn't quit just had a SHITON of schoolwork. Oh yeah, and this chapter has a skip of about 2 months.

Disclaimer: Damn, I just now remembered that I don't own anything but the plot and the OC. Damn.

Cat smiled as she skipped down the hallway and opened her locker. Her heart skipped a beat as the tumblers rang (as usual) and she gasped when she saw a thick magazine on the bottom that must have been slipped through the slits. She picked it up and read.

**Hip-Hop Weekly**

**Shady Records Welcomes New Artist! **

She looked at the picture. It was a Well muscled white-man (She couldn't remember his name, although she had seen him before) next to (GASP!) Chase.

Jade hated too admit it, but she was jealous. She _never _got jealous. Okay fine, she always did, but she hated it. Chase was spending less and less time with her, and more time with Cat and that new Girl that knew Chase as a kid, not to mention J-Dog. She had to do something about this, otherwise it could ruin everything!

Chase smiled as he answered his apartment door and saw a small redhead with a clearly-pretend stern look on. "Chase Brighton, why aren't you in school?" Chase smiled and lifted her up. "Cat Valentine, Why aren't _you _in school?" Cat giggled. Chase set her down on the couch. "What?" "You called me Cat!" She blurted, like it was some hilarious joke. "That's because that's your name." Cat smiled. "Oh Yeah." This was why she enjoyed spending so much time with Chase, because he never lost patience with her. She gasped. "Oh yeah!" she pulled out a magazine and showed it too him. "Did you know you're in a magazine with Skittles?" She cried. "It's Eminem, and yes I did. Look." He showed her a small CD case with a picture on it. It was called "The Chase Brighton LP" and showed a picture of Chase in his typical clothing and a small gun in his right hand. She smiled hugely. "Cool! How'd you get your picture on a CD case?" Chase raised an eyebrow.

Jade clutched the test in her hand and waited impatiently for a negative. When a green signal came up, she glared and through it in her purse and ran to her car, holding back the tears.

"So there's millions of these?" asked Cat. Chase nodded. "Don't tell no one though, I'm keeping it a secret until dinner tonight. I invited everyone." Cat frowned and stamped her foot. "Why didn't you invite me?" Chase laughed, gently too the rolled up magazine from her, and showed her a sticky note on the back. "Gasp! What does it say?" Chase sighed. "It means you invited, Kitty!" Weeks ago, he had pinned his former nickname onto her. It was sort of a way to keep her attached to him. And it fit, too. He heard a small knock at the door, as if the person on the other end hadn't eaten for days. Chase walked over and opened it. Jade was standing there, Niagara falls running down her face. "JADE!" He gasped and lifted her up and sat her on the couch, where Cat had been. Hey, where was Cat anyway? He glanced up and saw the window too his fire escape open. She must've gotten distracted. "Jade, what's the matter?" She just shok her head and handed him the test. He frowned and remembered seeing these on Tv, they showed whether or not a Woman was pregnant, but he just wondered why Jade had one. "_Uh Oh" He thought. The world went dizzy around him and he laughed meekly. _"The Condom Must've broke_." He said before blacked out. _

A/N: I'm pretty proud of my Twist in the Storyline. It _was _getting a little straight, wasn't it.


	15. The Ending

A/N: N/A

Chase glared at Mikayla, who was sitting directly across from him. "Like I said, it was _your _fault!" She shouted at him. "I didn't ask that, Did I?" Chase said, stabbing at his plate full of spaghetti. They were at some stupid Italian restaurant. Blah. Chase only liked everything other than Italian, so how did they end up _here? _"I asked what to do about it!" Mikayla and Chase had spent the last few months catching up, ever since she had been expelled for beating up the boys trying too beat _him _up. Tomorrow she left to transfer to her original school. Chase didn't know it was impossible, but now he was mad at her. "Take care of the baby. You and Jade make a pretty good pair, and-" Chase cut her off. "No. Too tell you the truth, I was plnng brkk p wth Jay…." He mumbled the last part, while looking at his lap. "What was that?" Mikayla leaned forward, her muscular body causing the table too creak. "I was planning to break up with her." Chase whispered. Mikayla stood there, mouth hanging open. Then she slapped him as hard as she could, which was basically the equivalent of a train running of Chase's right cheek. _He was on the floor, being kicked by unidentifiable pairs of legs all around him. He cried for his mother, even though she died 4 years ago. _Chase stood up. Great. Just Great. He thought he'd been over that. Now thanks to her, he, he was back where he started. He felt his anger boil over. Mikayla didn't know how dangerous of a position she was in. "You can't do that! You have a baby on the way!" She than realized what she had done. "Chase!" She leaned over to pick him up, even though he was still in a chair. He shoved her hands away and said, teeth gritted. "Naw, it's all good. I'm fine. No really. Just do me a favor, never talk to me again." And he slammed his napkin down and got up to walk away. "Chase, no, I'm sorry, I just forgot!" She called. "Yeah?" He growled, not looking back. "Well, haha guess what? FUCK YOU!" And that was the last Chase saw of her, as he stormed out, knocking a waitresses tray down in the process. ("Watch it!")

Chase grumbled something as he made his way To the big party at some stupid pop star's house. Chase didn't like parties, but he was forced to. Jade. God he was getting tired of her over-possessiveness. He was her Boyfriend, and he _belonged_ to no one. He was a privilege, not some play doll. On the way there, he managed to "accidentally" lose his parole officer, and he saw just who he was _not _looking for. Jade was walking with J-Dog, just ahead, going to the party. He watched them until they were _really _far ahead, than he stood up. "Hi, Chase! Why was you hiding?" It was Cat. Chase jumped, than turned and frowned. "No," he scolded. "What?" "The whole "Hip-Hop" grammer. That be my thing, alright?" Cat nodded. "Where's Dominique, anyway?" Chase asked. "He's gonna meet me at the party." And suddenly Cat broke into tears. Chase reacted out of instinct. He lifted her up and carried her to the nearest bus-stop bench. He sat down and hugged her tight, to protect her. "Alright, Kitty, what's the matter?" He whispered. She spluttered, but only managed to get snot all over Chase's shoulder. "C'mon, Cat, you gotta tell me!" She shook her head. "C'mon, I'll be your Best Friend, he teased, tickling her tummy. She shoved his hand away, stood up, and stamped hr foot. "This is Serious, William Mathew Brighton!" She shouted, now extremely angry. Chase stood up, not one grain of patience lost. "Cat, please, I'm trying to help." Cat sobbed hard and whispered, "D-D-Omonique a-a-a-buses me, e-especially- on my arms and-and-and-and he raped me!" She revealed some fresh new scars on her arm.

Chase was Sprinting to the party, holding Cat by the arm. She had begged him not to do it, he would hurt her, but Chase simply told her he would no longer let him hurt her.

Chase arrived, when Tori and her pretty-boy called "Hi!" He nodded. He pushed past Jade, and finally saw his target.

Dominique took one look at Chase and Headed over. "Hey, that's my girl." Chase pushed him back. "Shut up, you abused her!" Dominique's eyes flared and looked at Cat/ "You **Told?**" He lunged for her, but Chase simply took him by the neck and shoved him straight out of the window, right into the Jacuzzi. He than brandished his new "Fuck You!" Tatto, which just so happened to be on his left middle finger. "Yay!" Cat cried. Chase frowned. "Why don't you have your talking-thingy on?" "Didn't want it." Chase smiled and shook his head.

Rex had just out-rapped everyone in the audience, who was next? Chase stepped on the stage. Robbie whispered in Rex's ear. "Be careful. Chase is a professional." Rex whispered "Yeah, a professional loser!" Rex waited for the beat to start, than he started: "Ayo, at least I don't date no emo chicks, but listen to me, I got some good tricks. It's Rex vs. Elmo, Puppet vs. Gaywad who wears muppet. You can't go up against my rhymes, now go back to Detroit and commit more crimes. What's that, oh! It's your Grandma calling! Etter get back to yo basement, cause the only thing you'll do here is falling!" Chase rolled his eyes. That was probably the worst Freestyle ever! "You'll never go against my rhymes, some editors gonna out this in the Times! By the time We're done here, you'll be dead in the Hospital bed, beep beep, beeeeeeep! So sit your puppet ass down as they hand me the crown! My flow is undisputed, so the title of king is what I'm suited! No imma make yo jaw touch the ground, listen t this sound! Look, you good and all that, but you wouldn't be able to do nothing without Robbies hand up yo back! So, go cry to yo momma, oh no you don't got one, you made outta wood! So you should just go away, but don't stray from old robbs over here, because he's the only one who would ever care about you! You getting sick of my rap? Achoo!" Rex and Robbie stared, there Jaws did touch the ground. Everyone cheered. Chase was now concentrating on getting away from Jade, who was calling his name. He smiled a satisfactory grin as he exited the crowd. He looked back, but as soon as he looked forward, Jade was there. He gaped. "How?" he said, looking back where Jade had been moments before in confusion. "Never mind. Jade pushed Chase up against a wall. Chase yelped and resisted the flinch, which he did. Jade's lips were centimeters from his own. "Why are you avoiding me?" She whispered in a husky tone. "Um….." Chase looked down. She was wearing a red checkered shirt, her sexy swimsuit barely showing. He shook his head. "Um…" Jade was now kissing his neck. "Jade! Stop!" Chase hissed, in a commanding tone. All that did was make Jade go faster. "Oh, Sweety!" She whispered, rubbing up against him. "Jade!" He now pushed her off. "No!" He hissed. "Chase!" She shouted. "What's going on with you!' She was now returning to regular Jade. "I'm" he looked down again. "I'm nervous about the baby." She gasped. "It's gonna be okay." She whispered, hugging him tightly. Chase kissed her sofetly on the lips.

"There he is!" Cried Dominique, still wet, pointing at Chase. Smith smiled. He walked up to Chase, who was in an embrace with some girl. He leaned over. The girl opened her eyes and gasped. Chase turned around, "Strike Three," Smiled Smith, pointing at Dominique, who was smiling smugly. Jade gasped and held him tighter. "You got two hours to get home and pack."

Chase was silently putting stuff in his small suitcase. Robbie,Beck, Andre, J-Dog, Cat, Tori, and Jade were all behind him, staring solemnly. Chase turned. "I'm off to court you guys," He smiled. He hugged Andre, Fist bumped Beck, and smiled at J-dog. J-Dog smiled back. "I'll be missing you." Chase planted a small kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush. Cat sobbed and hugged him, whispering, "How long will you be gone?" she whispered. Chase planted a small kiss on her head. "If I'm lucky, 25 years," He whispered. She looked up. "But that's almost forever," She whispered. Chase gave her a small kiss on the forehead. He hugged Tori Tight, Gave Robbie a high five. He kissed Jade long, and passionetly. "I'll always love you!" She suddenly cried, tears falling down her cheks. "Me, too." Was all Chase said.

Chase laughed as he got in the car. He had come _this _close to achieving a Fairy Tale, and Dominique had ruined it all. Well, now he had a plan. Something snapped. Now Chase was different; Broken. Only Difference: No one was here to fix him.

Jade was n bed, crying. She hadn't stopped crying for the past week. Her phone was ringing. She sadly picked it up. "What, Cat?" She asked. "Channel 5, turn it on, _Now!_ Cat cried. Jade turned on her TV, only because she didn't feel like arguing. It was a Documentary about Young people in Jail. _Now we return to the Story of William Brighton. He proved to be a formidable force in court, telling how he _had _to steal, because his Grandma abused him, not feeding him. His Grandma is now in Jail for 50 years for 15 years of child abuse. He received "_strike Three" _when he beat up Dominique Riverio, but Chase testified he attacked him because Dominique had raped and abused his Girlfreind, Cat. When Chase had called Cat to prove it, she said it was true. Dominique was stamped with a life sentence. However, Chase was still given 1 year." _

Tears of happiness spilled down Jade's cheeks. Chase would be coming back. She rubbed her growing tummy. She would have the greatest gift _ever _waiting for him.

A/N: Fin. Yes, this is the final Chapter of Fairy Tale. So, the next story I do, will be about the Gangs life while Chase is in Juvey. The reason I did that OC's needed is because a knew OC will come during that stroyline. Everyone who reads this Chap, please review!


End file.
